Movies
by pineapplegirl123
Summary: Dean and Sam have a day off and go to the movies. For the first time in a long time...they have fun. Just some cute fluffy brother stuff. -


**This one was also a request from a friend of mine. Makes up for the depressing one I posted before... here's to fluffy brother fics!**

* * *

"Sam what are you doing?" Dean walked into the bunker and saw Sam sitting at the table reading a book.

"I'm reading. Check this out, did you know that-" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, fill me in later. I've got something awesome to tell you." Dean smiled. It must have been something good if it got Dean to smile that big, Sam thought. He hadn't smiled like that in a long time.

"But this is important, Dean." Sam said. Although he was interested in what Dean was so happy about, he had to keep things serious. They had a job to do after all.

"Not as important as what I just scored. Dude, I got us two tickets to the new Transformers movie!" Dean pulled out two tickets and waved them in Sam's face.

"Transformers? Seriously?" Sam pushed Dean's hand away, "You're such a geek, Dean."

"Oh look who's talking you _nerd. _Geeks are way better than nerds and you know it. At least we geeks get to have fun and watch movies and stuff all the time." Dean defended.

"Whatever, man, when is the movie?" Sam asked. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone to a theater and seen a new movie on the big screen. Saving the world and all, he got a little distracted.

"5 minutes."

"Thanks for the warning Dean!"

"What, you gotta do your makeup? Huh Sammy?" Dean smirked.

"Shut up." Sam stood up, closing his book. "Let's go then. We'll miss the beginning."

"I thought you said you didn't want to see it?" Dean questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"I never said that. I said you were a geek, which you are."

"Nerd." Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam and genuinely laughed.

Sam grabbed his jacket and followed Dean out the door. This was gonna be a good day.

* * *

Sam and Dean walked into the movie theater, the smell of popcorn instantly hitting them.

They looked at each other and Dean smiled, going over to the counter.

"One large popcorn please. Extra butter." Dean ordered.

"Would you like to upgrade that for just a $1.50?" the cashier asked him, smiling.

"No thank you, it's big enough." he laughed. He got his popcorn and smirked at Sam.

Sam reached for the popcorn and Dean smacked his hand away, "Hey, get your own."

Sam rolled his eyes and went to get himself a small popcorn and a soda.

* * *

They entered theater number 4 and laughed when they saw no one in there.

"Let's sit at the top." Dean smiled and started climbing the stairs two at a time, pieces of popcorn falling out onto the floor as he went up.

"Dean slow down; you're making a mess." Sam scolded.

Dean was already at the top, smiling down at Sammy who was halfway up the steps. "Slowpoke! Hurry up."

"Geesh, I'm coming give me a sec. I'm trying to go around the popcorn you spilled."

"Dude, seriously?"

Sam sighed as he kept kept climbing. He finally reached his brother, sitting next to him in the middle of the row.

The movie started playing and they were completely enthralled in the movie, eating the popcorn slowly and never once speaking.

* * *

The brothers waltzed out of the theater smiling and headed back to the car.

"Man, that was a good movie. But I'm so thirsty right now." Dean said.

Sam laughed, "Yeah it was pretty good. And that's your fault you didn't get a drink." Sam held up his half full soda. "I'm happy to share."

"Dude, no. It's got your cooties on it."

Sam shrugged, "Fine. Suffer then."

"We can go get some burgers?" Dean suggested, reaching the car and getting in.

Sam got in the passenger seat and looked at Dean like he was crazy, "You just ate all of that popcorn and you're still hungry?"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Dean ignored Sam's question.

"Yes." Sam rolled his eyes and looked out the window as Dean pulled out of the parking lot and started down the street.

Dean turned on the music and turned it up, singing along to the song.

Sam smiled. For the first time, in a long time, he had a good day. It was better than a good day, it was a great day, one where he didn't have to worry about the end of the world, or the angels, or anything. He had a great day with his brother and _had fun._

* * *

**So was that fluffy or was that fluffy? Sorry it's short, and a little cheesy... :P Also, I have never seen Transformers before in my entire life. So...yeah... Tell me what you guys think! Constructive criticism is welcomed. I love to know how I can make my fics better! :) Thank you for reading I love you all.**


End file.
